The present invention relates to a coin handling machine such as a coin wrapping machine, a coin counting machine or the like and, in particular, to a coin handling machine including a rotatable disk for receiving deposited coins and feeding out the received coins to a coin sorting passage by the centrifugal force produced by rotation thereof, the coin sorting passage having a pair of guide members for passing only coins of the denomination to be handled therethrough, denomination selecting means for selecting the denomination of coins to be handled and passage width adjusting means for adjusting the spacing between the pair of guide members of the coin sorting passage in accordance with the denomination selected by the denomination selecting means.